


When Angels Throw You Down, Demons Hold You Close.

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Crowley, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 9/episode9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's dead and Dean's alone. Except that Crowley's in the bunker, which means he can bring him back. Right?<br/>Maybe not, but the demon might be what Dean needs anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Throw You Down, Demons Hold You Close.

**Author's Note:**

> So season 9, while being depressing as hell, has a crap ton of material. SO I just had to write this obviously, I couldn't help but think "What is Dean broke right then and there and just needed someone to hold him? Crowley is the only one there, so would he go to him?"  
> That is where this came from. So enjoy.  
> <3 XD

“Kevin?” Dean said softly, hoping that he would just get up.

He didn’t though, because he was dead, gone. And it was Dean’s fault, Kevin was gone because he had failed to protect him.

“ _I always trust you, and I always end up screwed.”_

And tonight was no exception, but this time he had died.

“ _A hunter’s burial, kid deserved that. After everything.”_

Dean ran back to the Bunker because _C_ rowley was there. Dean could make a deal and Crowley could bring Kevin back.

Dean could still fix this.

Dean turned on the light and ran to Crowley.

“Ah Dean, to what do I owe- what?”

Crowley blinked as Dean undid the cuffs, Crowley looked at the man standing in front of him.

“I know Moose isn’t here or else he’d be here so where’s Kevin at?”

“Kevin’s- he’s gone.”

“Ah, I warned him about you. Anyone that gets close to the Winchesters dies.”

“I know.” Dean sobbed.

The man sounded so hurt and broken that it threw Crowley off,

“I know, I know, I know, I know. It’s all my fault.”

Dean was damn near hysterical as he cried and before Crowley could stop himself he grabbed Dean and tugged him down. Next thing he knows Dean is sitting on his lap with his head tucked under Crowley’s chin, hand clutching his shirt as he cried into his chest. Crowley had one hand securely on Dean’s waist and the other on the back of Dean’s head.

“Sh Dean, it’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is, it is, it is, its, it is, it is. But you can bring him back right?”

Dean sounded so hopeful that it hurt, Crowley sighed,

“I can’t, Love. Once a prophet is dead, they’re gone. There’s nothing I can do Dean, I’m sorry.”

Dean started sobbing harder as defeat and failure rushed over him.

He clutched Crowley’s shirt tighter as Crowley started whispering soft reassurances to him while he ran fingers through his hair.

Crowley pressed a kiss to Dean’s head,

“Go to sleep Dean, I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

Dean, finally out of tears, let out a shuddering sigh before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

Crowley didn’t understand how this had happened but he couldn’t help but think about how right it felt.

He swore to himself to make whoever did this pay dearly.

Dean didn’t deserve this but the person who caused this would deserve every torture Crowley dished out.

But not yet, right now Dean needed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes but to the people that know me from my previous works, I'm back bitches!  
> Seriously I love you all, you guys are amazing in so many ways.  
> <3 XD


End file.
